This application claims priority to Australian Provisional Application No. PQ5679 filed Feb. 16, 2000, the entire teachings of which are incorporated herein by reference.
A properly heated wok has heat applied to not only the bottom portion of the wok but also a substantial portion of the side wall. Woks which have a stainless steel bowl and are provided with their own electric heating element have a flattened base to which the heating element is secured. These previous woks have the disadvantage that heat is not applied to a substantial portion of the side wall of the stainless steel bowl.
The present invention provides a cooking appliance including a stainless steel bowl having an inner surface and an outer surface. The outer surface is at least partly non-planar so as to have a non-planar portion including a side portion of said outer surface. A heating base is fixed to the outer surface so as to cover the non-planar portion. The heating base includes an electric heating element, which when activated, causes the base to heat the non-planar portion.
In preferred embodiments, the heating base is a cast body within which the heating element is embedded. The cast body is secured to the outer surface of the bowl. In one embodiment, the bowl and the outer surface of the bowl are arcuate.
In another embodiment, the bowl has a generally flat floor and a side wall extending therefrom. The side wall is joined to the floor by a curved portion. The heating element is secured to the floor and side wall. In one embodiment, the side wall is inclined relative to the floor. In another embodiment, the side wall is generally perpendicular to the floor.